The present invention relates to the preferential chlorination of alumina over silica in kaolinitic ores to produce aluminum chloride. More specifically, the instant invention is primarily concerned with the preferential carbo-chlorination of alumina over silica in kaolinitic clay in the presence of compounds of alkali metals with oxyanions.